


归魂

by JodieAcker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Post-First War with Voldemort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieAcker/pseuds/JodieAcker
Summary: 莱姆斯·卢平不知道，他并非一无所有。时间点：巫师一战后，1981年12月。也许算是原著向fix-it。一个无聊脑洞。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	归魂

莱姆斯·卢平。我抚摸着他破烂手提箱上的名牌，默念着这个名字。

这现在是我的名字。莱姆斯·卢平。他用咒语召唤了我。他真正的灵魂或许已经游荡到了虚无之地，或许穿过了死亡的大门，消散得无影无踪。一切由他选择。而我只是一团蒸汽，一个虚影，被他塞进了他的壳里。

他把自己抹得干干净净。他的小屋闻起来又陈旧又腐朽，里头只住着他一个人，几乎没有和外界联系的痕迹。屋里的陈设简单到像是处理好了后事，我甚至找不到一张留着他本人字迹的羊皮纸。我不必纠结是该扮演他的角色，还是作为我自己生活。他绞杀了前一种可能。除了他的身体，我不拥有他本人的任何历史。我自然无法成为他。

桌上有裂纹的镜子里倒映出的是一张苍白瘦削的脸。他在唤醒我时，在虚无里与我谈过几句。“反正我什么也没有了。”他说。一个简单的陈述句。我知道他是个相当沉静的人，看上去不是惹是生非的类型。但他却有数不清的伤疤，活像把整个人撕开了重塑过，不知谁是他的弗兰肯斯坦。连我自己都不敢触碰这具身体。他的肩上有咬痕，臂上有爪印，看上去都还算新鲜。他的胸膛上横着陈年旧伤。大大小小的淤青简直成了点缀。他的脖颈上有道横过的凸起，也许他曾经离死亡只有寸步之遥，又被谁蹩脚的治疗术救了回来。我想不出是什么造成了这种痕迹——切割咒？四分五裂？更别提那些细细碎碎的泛红伤口，我永远也不会弄清到底有多少。就连他的脸也没有被放过，一道浅色伤疤。

我翻遍他的衣柜，发现他只有宽大的旧长袍和长袖麻瓜衣服。合情合理的选择。也许有咒语可以抹去这些伤疤。但他没有选择这么做，我也放弃了这种打算。不论如何，我得尊重这具身体。

木头小桌的一角刻着一个日期。字迹入木，一看就是魔杖所为。那根魔杖就在桌上。我试着施咒，它不听我使唤。它当然察觉出它的主人已经换了芯。

31/10/1981。那天发生了什么？

我的脚似乎天生就知道该怎么行动。循着本能，我搭上火车，来到伦敦。陌生的景色从车窗外一掠而过，被我抛到脑后。卢平的小屋没什么值得留恋的，我只拎走了他的手提箱，里头只有几本旧书。我在火车上翻书时，一张老照片滑了出来。卢平准是忘记了。

一场婚礼。年轻的红发女巫与黑发男巫交换亲吻，一对新人；醉到咯咯傻笑的矮个子男人仰头看着他们，手上摆弄着一枚巫师棋棋子；卢平本人在相片边角，肩上搭着伴郎的手。他不知说了什么，逗得卢平笑意满脸。那位黑长发男巫抬起头。我心头掠过一丝异样的感觉。

我对破釜酒吧的感觉十分荒谬——我从未来过这里，却莫名其妙知道这个地名。破釜酒吧热闹依旧，老板汤姆来来回回擦着那几只破酒杯，身旁的收音机尖声尖气播报着最新的通缉令——一个阿兹卡班的逃犯，名字好像和星星有关。酒吧里人声鼎沸，他的姓氏淹没在一群男孩的笑语里，连着他杀人的罪名也难以听清。我要了一个二楼走廊尽头的房间，把少得可怜的行李放下，打算去街上转转。我需要知道我身处什么时代，我也需要一根新魔杖。

整条对角巷充溢着什么欢庆活动的残骸。大概是为了庆祝某个黑魔头终于死去——我从咿啦猫头鹰商店门口宣布打折的立板上读到的。我还从上面瞟到了现在的日期，是十二月的某天。打折的商铺不只一家，狂喜的余韵还没被时间冲走。丽痕书店的招牌上有一大块魔咒烟花留下的焦痕，店员连这都忘了擦。我下移视线。一只熊一样大的黑狗停在书店的橱窗前。

它在看橱窗里施了放大咒的报纸。那版报纸被一个男巫的头像占满了，下面的名字隔了多远都能看见。西里斯·布莱克。他看上去有些眼熟。黑长发与高鼻梁。但我想不起来在哪儿见过他。

那条狗还在那里。尽管没有记忆，我也知道一只狗不可能会看报纸。我站在街角盯着它，任由周围的巫师如鱼般绕过我，来来往往。

那只黑狗若有所感地回头。一双锐利的灰眼睛，足以吸进世间所有颜色。目光精确地割开人群，直刺向我。

像是被捅了一刀，我僵住了。或者说，我的身体僵住了。我整个人都变成了身旁弗洛林·福斯科的冷饮店里摇摇欲坠的冰淇淋，我的心脏死命敲击着我的肋骨。砰。砰。命运的枪响。

我们四目相对了半晌，同时动了。我飞快转身，它转头跟上。

当我意识回笼时，我发现我正在对角巷上狂走。我冲回破釜酒吧，双腿发软地从蜂蜜酒和烤面饼的香气中穿过，中途撞倒了无数巫师。那只黑狗在我身后一路小跑。它轻巧地越上台阶，溜进我的房间。

我把房间的门合上。几乎是在同一个瞬间，我面前的黑狗变成了一个男人。阿尼马格斯？

乱发垂肩，眼窝深陷。尽管他已经瘦骨嶙峋，但是我记起来了，他是照片上的那个男巫。婚礼的伴郎。杀人犯与越狱者。西里斯·布莱克。我开始发抖。

“月亮脸？”他试探性地问。我只是茫然地看向他。

他的表情瞬间变得凶狠。我还没作出任何反应，就被他单手抵在了门板上。他的脸离我只有两寸远，我除了对上他的视线以外别无选择。我脑后一片木头的冰冷，耳边只剩他嘶嘶的声音。

“你不是他。你是谁？你为什么要这么做？”一只手逼近我的喉咙。”复方汤剂？复刻咒？他现在在哪里？”他上下打量着我，像是在欣赏一场还算有趣的灯光秀。

你到底交了些什么朋友啊，卢平？我现在正与大名鼎鼎的布莱克共处一室，满大街都是他的通缉令。

“这是他的选择。”我艰难地挤出一句话。

他松手，我连连咳嗽。

“解释一下。”好吧，他看上去现在不想杀我。

现在换了他半倚在破釜酒吧房间老旧的门上，姿态自在又散漫，却拿指尖不耐烦地敲着门板。房间的阴影把他的脸遮去一半。我勉力在床沿上坐下，花了十分钟和这位杀人犯先生讲解卢平做的事情。

“轮到你了。你们发生了什么？”在这个下一秒就可能发疯掐死我的人面前，我居然敢把问题扔回去。

“好吧，”他叹了口气。“我觉得你也应该知道你自己的历史。”

“首先，你是个狼人。”

我几乎失笑出声。多么荒谬又合理的开头。“这可以解释我身上的那些伤疤。”

布莱克走上前，用他骨节分明的手指触上我的脖颈。我瑟缩了一下，随后意识到他是在抚摸那道凸起的痕迹。

“我的愈合咒施得不好。”他喃喃。

“你们是巫师大战的战友还是怎么着？”

“我们。”他咀嚼着这个词。“我们某种程度上是。”

我等着他继续讲，但他顿住了。

“你有多少伤疤？”一个奇怪的问题。

我只能如实回答。“数不清。”我捋起衣袖——卢平如果知道这一幕估计会气疯——把他的伤疤展示出来。

布莱克愣住了。他俯下身扯过我的手，像是在强忍抚摸它们的冲动。“这不应该。”他丢下一句话，没再做阐释。

“我可以吗？”他伸手。呆愣了半晌，我才意识到他是要卢平的魔杖。那根油盐不进的魔杖。我顺手递了过去。“它不认我。”我随口说。

布莱克摆弄了一下它，对准那道我也忘记了怎么来的伤口——它们实在太多了。“速速愈合。”

我惊愕地看着魔杖顶端喷出了一道银丝，融进了血肉里。它在愈合，尽管非常缓慢。布莱克本人有些震惊地盯着他拿魔杖的手。

我忍受不了汹涌而来的沉默。“你还是接着讲吧。”

在那个冬天的下午，我听到了一个有关猜疑、背叛与死亡的故事。起于霍格沃茨列车的一见如故，终于戈德里克山谷的分崩离析。布莱克的叙述非常艰难。他一看就是很久没有使用过语言了，连遣词造句都变得迟钝。十二月的伦敦天色永远惨白，连带着让故事也泛了灰。

我第一次知道莱姆斯·卢平有四位至交好友，他曾以为这几份友情会延续一生。我默记下他们的名字，大脚板、尖头叉子、虫尾巴和莉莉·伊万斯，做这件事轻易得像抹去旧照片上的浮尘。我第一次知道西里斯·布莱克并不是个变态杀人魔，而是个忠于朋友的可怜人。

在听到尖叫棚屋的意外时，我发现我的手纠紧了床单。“你真不够朋友。”我脱口而出。

布莱克似乎十分不习惯我顶着这张脸打出的直球。“是。”他干巴巴地承认。“莱姆斯值得更好的。”

我开始愧疚。

故事讲到最后，他的叙述越来越艰涩。他告诉我他们彼此间的猜疑，好像说出的每句话都在往他的喉咙里扎刀子。

“最后我变形逃了出来。来找月亮脸。”他以这句话作结，又补充道，“莱姆斯。我要杀了虫尾巴，那个叛徒。”

我的头隐隐作痛。一种警告。

“那天是几号？”我最后问。

“哪天？”

“伏地魔去世的那一天。”

他挠挠他的黑发。“十月三十一。”

31/10/1981。那串深入木髓的符号。我终于明白了它的含义。在一九八一年十月三十一日，黑魔王被一个婴儿打败，巫师界放肆狂欢，而莱姆斯·卢平失去了他的一切。对角巷上庆祝胜利的痕迹还没剥落，卢平却在急着把自己从世上抹去。

我有些不忍，但我觉得我必须坦陈。“卢平把那个日期刻在了他的桌上。”

这是最后一击。

他滑坐到我身旁的床垫上，低垂着头。

“这不是你们的错。”言语在真实的灾难面前无力极了。我只是一个听故事的人，隔岸观火，透着一层玻璃观看大厦坍塌。我甚至与布莱克只认识了两个小时，却想去拥抱他。

卢平的告别语在我心里回荡，一遍一遍，无休无止。他们都太过破碎了。

指甲在他的手心咬出痕迹，我不由得伸出手把他的手指掰开。他下意识反握住我的手，又像被烫到一样地撤离。他的脸上有一种朦胧的神情。痛苦和遗憾，仇恨与怒火，奇异地搅合在一起，分也分不开。在那时我发现了什么。它始终在那里，始终藏在整个故事的背景板后，始终对结局施加着微妙的影响，却被我刻意略过。

“你爱他。”一个我必须抛出去的结论。“我的天啊。”

布莱克像是被什么哽住了喉咙，微微点头。这简直像他这辈子第一次承认爱什么东西，他看上去吓退了自己。

“他不知道。”

卢平与布莱克，他们值得更好的人生。他们都本可以拥有更多东西，但性格使然，命运多舛，他们共赴了一场悲剧。但这不是终章，没有什么是终章。就连死亡都不是终章。

我的身体里又开始涌起陌生的感觉。我用手支了一下床头柜，发现我的手指没有力气。

我真的接管了这具身体吗？卢平是不是还在？一种更可怕的猜想浮出了水面。

所谓的虚无，是真实存在的地方还是卢平的脑海？所谓我的记忆，是失去了还是抹掉了？

**我是谁？**

“我可以......去虚无帮你找到他。”我说，一句半真半假的话。“如果他还在那里的话。如果他同意的话。”

“你愿意这么做？放弃你现在的生活？”布莱克抬眼问。他的灰眼睛里有团刚燃起的火。

“詹姆和莉莉去世了，但彼得活着，哈利活着，你也还活着。至于我，呃，一片空白地活着的感觉不怎么好受。”——我需要答案。

他叹了口气。“谢谢你。”他的嘴唇几乎没动 ，声音在颤抖。“谢谢。”

我在破釜酒吧老旧的床上躺下，布莱克攥着我的手。当然，他想抓住的不是我，而是另一个逃逸的灵魂。我闭上眼睛，陷入黑暗。

莱姆斯·卢平，我默念着。你并非一无所有。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 替换身体梗来源于微博WritingPrompts上的一个投稿
> 
> 新年快乐


End file.
